


tear you apart

by loverboyzz



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Smut, dubcon?, i dont really know if its dubcon but please proceed with caution, nord twink, sorry for writing this as my first fic on this account, the nord dragonborn gets rawed by a giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverboyzz/pseuds/loverboyzz
Summary: eldrit ehraldesen has decided that the stress of being the dragonborn is too much, and he wants to get away from all of the stress of being the chosen one. what better way to do that than to go back to his adventurous roots? a few weeks away, deep in the velothi mountains. just a nord, his bow, and a few books, and all the time in the world to focus on his thoughts...except for when eldrit stumbles upon a lone giant, so far from its home. eldrit's in for a bit more than a relaxing vacation.
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin/Giant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	tear you apart

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my very first time writing smut, so it's really not very good. any feedback is appreciated, but please be kind! i'm feeling really shy about posting this, so i appreciate your kindness.

eldrit had already had the most amazing week. he was so glad he decided to go on this little vacation, and he made a note to make the trip again. it really wasn’t that far from home, and it beats saving the world any day.

from his camp, he could just barely see riften in the distance. it was good to be away from home, but still comforting to see his city from there. his setup was more than enough; his tent provided shade from the warm sun during the day, and shelter from the cold winds through the night. he hunted the wild goats and deer hiding in the mountains, fished from the various lakes. he explored the nearby areas, killed a few forsworn. he felt like himself again, finally. for once, he wasn’t the dragonborn. he wasn’t the chosen one. he wasn’t there to save the world. he was just eldrit, freelance adventurer.

it was a warmer day when he noticed the giant. he’d been tracking deer prints, hoping to feed himself for the next couple of weeks or so. he’d been staying low, staying quiet, making silent leaps over rocks. it felt amazing. he peeked over a particularly large boulder, expecting to see a deer. instead, just off the path, eldrit could see a lone giant. that was… odd, to say the least. he hadn’t seen many giants in this area. what was this guy doing so far from home?

eldrit considered his options. he could always try to take it on, but he was less than prepared; he had no poison, his bow wasn’t enchanted. he was no match for the strength of a giant. 

he looked for a moment longer. the beast seemed confused, and younger than the giants eldrit had seen before. his skin was a pale blue, and the hair falling over his shoulders was a dark black. his tufts of facial hair matched the color. he wore torn trousers, his chest bare. it seemed that however he’d gotten there, he wasn’t very happy about it. eldrit figured the giant would find his way down the mountain and he wouldn’t have to worry about it. they’d stay out of each other’s way.

that night, after settling on goat for dinner, eldrit found himself sipping his second flask of mead while watching the stars. he missed home on nights like these. if he were home, he would be taking his dogs for a walk. or maybe a lass from the local inn. gods, if there was one thing he missed about home, it was the soft touches of his female companions. and he did have quite a few.

after finishing his mead, he laid back. the ground was hard, but warm due to the low fire he’d been tending. he stared at the stars for a few moments longer, his mind drifting to the women he wished were here, before he finally decided to grab the backpack he’d brought with him. he moved some things to the side, hoping to find what he was looking for. had he forgotten to bring it? after a few seconds, he found what he was looking for. 

hallgerd’s tale. the pages were worn from years of rereading. the spine allowed him to open the book to a specific page. he didn’t need all of the gritty foreplay for this. he allowed himself to fill in the gaps, to imagine mena and pasoroth’s hours of fun. he’d always had a thing for dunmer women. in moments like this, when he was palming his cock through his pants, slightly drunk clumsiness, imagining mena’s bosom, he considered marrying one of the dunmer women he’d met in passing. perhaps he’d go find avrusa sarethi and save her from her dull life on the farm. he’d love to see what kinds of potions she could make when her heart was set on it…

or maybe she’d be too focused on her work. she did seem like the type of woman to put the farm first. aduri seemed much more likely to run away with him. she was so much more adventurous. the blind sisters had always intrigued him. eldrit released his hard cock from the confines of his pants. he laid on the warm ground, naked from the waist down, and wrapped his hand around his cock. he wondered if aduri would let him undress her. he could take her down to the lake at night and help her undress by the shore. he’d let her help him, of course, and once they were in the water, he could so easily slide inside of her…

he thought of her sweet, honeylike voice. she’d moan his name. he’d have to hold her up in the water, for in her pleasure she would be at risk of drowning. perhaps she’d let him cum inside of her, and perhaps she’d birth his first child. the thought of being tied to her forever, able to fuck her freely for the rest of his life, was too much. he came at the thought alone, his cum covering his hand and shirt. he laid there for a moment, gasping for air, before he cleaned himself up and retreated to his tent for the night.

* * *

  
  


the next day was calm. he stayed near his camp, cloud watching and snacking on various foods, drinking mead and ale. he didn’t see the giant again. he found his thoughts drifting to aduri again. she really was the perfect woman. he wanted so badly to climb back down the mountain and ask her, right then, to be his wife. maybe he’d do just that when he was finished relaxing. until then…

he repeated his actions from the previous night; kicking off his pants, stroking his cock to the thought of aduri’s breasts. even better, her tight ass seemed perfect for his cock. of course, he’d only ever seen it covered by a dress, but he’d bet money that she looked just as good under the dress as she did otherwise. and he’d give every last septim to lift the dress, bend her over one of the fences of her farm and teach her a lesson about male anatomy… gods, he was already close.

it was then that he heard something. footsteps. he dropped his hand immediately, reaching for the dagger near his tent. he wrapped his palm around the hilt instead, and sat up. he scanned the area. he didn’t see anything, but he still heard the shuffling… it didn’t sound like any animal in this area. forsworn, maybe?

he considered putting his pants on, but that would take too much time if it was the forsworn. he stood, crouched, and shuffled around. his cock, now softening, was long forgotten. his heart was racing in a different way now.

it took a moment before he saw the giant. it was forty feet from his camp, and coming closer. so  _ that _ was what he heard. well, fuck. he tossed the dagger to the side. that wasn’t going to help him.

the giant was moving closer quickly, with purpose. eldrit had made sure to dispose of anything that could attract danger. there shouldn’t be anything that the giant wanted! he leaned into the tent, throwing his blankets to the side to grab his hunting bow and quiver of arrows. it wouldn’t do much, but maybe he could slow the giant down while he got away. he wished, now, that he’d put on pants. running into riften without pants wasn’t going to go over well. he’d have to make sure he had his gold with him. he made a mental note to grab his coin purse before he ran.

okay. deep breath. he emerged from the tent, bow and arrow in hand. the giant was only twenty feet away now, and still coming closer. eldrit aimed.

“talos, be merciful.” he mumbled under his breath, and then he let the arrow go. everything seemed to go in slow motion. the arrow cut through the air slowly, and after a long wait, planted itself into the beast’s side. it roared, surprised. eldrit couldn’t seem to move. he wanted to see what the beast would do.

the giant seemed surprised. he looked at his side, at the arrow, and then pulled it out. eldrit could see the blood glistening on it. the giant looked up, directly at eldrit. he roared again, and somehow he was running even faster towards the nord. eldrit cursed to himself and gathered his things in his arms. he knew it was a waste of time, but he couldn’t leave his pants behind. he shoved them into the backpack, and turned to run. the giant was climbing up to his camp. once he was up on the small platform, it was over. he moved as quickly as he could, surveying the ground for anything he wouldn’t want to step on barefoot. he started panicking. the giant was getting closer.

he couldn’t run. that was becoming apparent. so he had to fight. he dropped the bag, the pants, everything. he turned. the giant was only a few feet away. eldrit mustered up all of his courage.

“ _ fus _ —” that was all he got out. the giant charged, and suddenly eldrit was pinned to a tree. the half-shout hadn’t even made it stumble.

he was going to die. he was going to  _ die _ . maybe aduri would come to his funeral. he closed his eyes and waited for the end… but it didn’t come. he peeked through his lids. the giant was staring down at him. he sniffed the air, leaning closer. eldrit noticed that this particular giant didn’t have the foul stench that other giants seemed to. he smelled… almost floral. like snowberries. this was an odd giant, indeed.

he made a noise. it didn’t sound like a roar this time, but more like a growl. he dropped eldrit, but kept him pinned with his legs. so the giant wasn’t going to kill him… what did it  _ want,  _ then?

it became abundantly clear when the giant started pulling down his trousers. the huge cock was fully erect, and now pressed against eldrit’s face. it had to be at least a foot long. this couldn’t be happening.

the giant, impatient, growled down at his human. eldrit had to make a choice. he had a chance at surviving this. okay. he swallowed his pride, and opened his mouth for the giant cock. he could barely get the head in his mouth. he forced as much of the cock into his mouth as he could before he gagged. he was surprised to find the flavor wasn’t as disgusting as he’d imagined. again, it tasted slightly floral. sweet. he was giving this his all; he wanted the beast to cum and be done with him. he pulled away ever so often to lap at the base of the giant’s pale blue cock, to flick the beast’s balls. eventually, the giant’s entire cock was soaked in eldrit’s saliva, and he could feel his own cock rising. maybe this wasn’t so bad, after all.

his mind quickly changed when the giant lifted him in the air again. what was he doing? he watched the giant stroke his cock for a few seconds, making a few incomprehensible noises, and then he flipped the nord over.  _ oh, gods, no. _

the giant didn’t seem to care about the growing panic in the nord boy’s stomach. he didn’t seem to care about the tiny, fragile human squirming in his hand. without warning, the still-wet cock forced its way into eldrit’s virgin asshole. he would be surprised if all of riften couldn’t hear his screaming. it felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. it felt like he was dying. this was the worst pain he’d felt in his entire life. he was sure he was bleeding. he fought harder than before, cursing in both his mother tongue and between shouts. if only he could turn around, maybe he could try to push the giant back again…

the giant was unconcerned. he thrusted slowly, only pushing the nord halfway onto his cock. this obviously wasn’t his first time doing this. he used the boy as a toy. after a few minutes of slow thrusting, eldrit felt his asshole getting used to the sensation. and the giant pushed further.

the nord was  _ very _ aware of his prostate. he was very aware of the way his cock was still extremely hard. he was excruciatingly aware of the fact that, as time went on, his pleasure increased. he found himself pushing back against the giant’s cock.

the giant was making guttural noises. they were loud. eldrit fount himself moaning along, and after awhile, he stroked his own cock along with the pounding.

eldrit came first. he pushed against the tree he was pinned against for balance as he milked his cock onto the ground below him. he was almost screaming with pleasure, and his ass was still being fucked.

eventually, after what seemed like a lifetime, the thrusts quickened. the moans from the beast became louder. and when eldrit felt the gallons of cum leaking out of his asshole, he felt proud, in some odd way.

the giant dropped him onto the ground, into his own cum, and without a second glance, walked away.

once his heart slowed down, and he’d cast a healing spell to ease the pain in his ass, eldrit decided he was  _ definitely _ going to take a vacation again.


End file.
